RPlog:Crumbling Ties
-"You are Ruling Council.." Eson says in low tones, steping toward A'estshy. "You have proven yourself, and are accepted - but you have failed us all with this Tahn incident. You will reveal all your dealings with Tahn to me, and you will reveal them now." Eson says to her in earnest and with concern, though his anger lingers. A glare is issued to Barrien Thrask. The Quarren was proving quite the poison tongue. It is begining to appear absurd to the crime lord that the Sentient freely berates him in such ways, and so obviously stands against everything Eson and the Family stand for.-In the most simple and perhaps profound way, Barrien comes to stand beside A'estshy. Honor and oaths meant little to this situation anymore, Eson have already broken them. Silently he looks across at the man, eyes narrowing to meet his gaze with a solid steel strength. His support his behind A'estshy and she choices now, he could only hope that she will see what is happening here. What Eson is trying to do to her. -Caught between them and the alternatives given to her not being ones that she likes, A'estshy stiffens and presses her lips into a thin line. "I promised Malif Tahl-tahn I would not partake and any legal activities and I would genuinely attempt to make the maffi a true symbol for others to look up to, one that helps the people without prejudice and illegal acts...that was it..and that he come to our wedding." A'estshy waits for the reaction, her chin lifting and eyes fluttering a bit. -Eson, his demeanour polarizing even further against what he is hearing, stands in stunned silence for a few lingering moments after A'estshy reveals the details that Barrien claimed were of no concern.. His lekku do twitch with amazement, however. "You agreed to terms that dictate your role and position within the Family?" he asks of A'estshy, his tone growing weaker. Within him a resolve threatens to die. A resolve that seeks to salvage the situation, as they have always done in the past when problems arise. -Standing beside his way he places the same even stare on the man, his shock not surprising in the slightest. Speaking up again, Barrien directs his voice toward Tyy'sun. "Yes." He confirms with slightly readable regret. "But what role and position would she take in the Maffi after she was dead? Martyr or forgotten fallen soldier?" His deep voice sure at least in this respect. "Our choices were few at the time and neither of us was in a position to negotiate better conditions. And as we all know to be more than true, Tahn is unstable." -"I did not." She states suddenly, her mouth parting. "You knew my goal for the family was to give it hope and a stable foundation in the Republic. You knew what I wished." A'estshy shivers a bit, still staring at Tyy'sun. "What are you saying? Are you saying that you do not wish me on the council?" There is surprise, perhaps a plea in her voice as she swallows. Despite the fact that Tahn was clearly unstable, it seems to deeply affect the golden woman that Tyy'sun does not see her entirely the way she wishes to be seen. "I would die for you...you know that. But I will do whatever it is within my power to save the Maffi from falling so far into darkness" -"I am saying that I empowered you with a seat on the Ruling Council to enact your agendas, A'estshy - you have more sway over the direction of the Family than all of its membership, except for a hardly a handful of individuals. I have given you the keys to unlock your vision, on the pretence that you will die for the Family, that you are the Family, and that complete loyalty is the foundation upon which you build everything else. The Republic is an important portion of the Galaxy.. but would you have us abandon New Kala'uun? The Outerrim? Imperial worlds? Our people span the slice in its entirety, and while you may have the ability to secure a prosperous and stable foundation for us in the Republic - the Republic is not our only home, and we are at war with the Hutts, and with Malif and his iron grip on our people in New Kala'uun - and the slavers and poachers of Twi'lek dignity." Eson's voice has grown calm and fluid as he speaks, as though he is making an eloquent explanation in casual conversation. Just below that surface, however, a maelstrom of thought and conflict boil within his mind. "I approve of your vision.. but so too do you know of mine." -The lethan switching his exterior is not enough for Barrien to believe that it is all now just a casual conversation, not to mention the waves coming off the man through the force. Honeyed words meant to turn A'estshy back into the fold. He would speak, but this is not for him to argue now. He looks to A'estshy and can only hope that she is able to see past the propaganda. -"But what we do only draws more persecution! We anger people like Malif and they take it out on all of us!" Her eyes widen and there is desperation in her voice. "If we are ever to rise above slavery and the pain that our people receive, then we must be the first to end it." Her pleas come out, wishing for him to understand. A'estshy spreads her hands. "I know what you want to do..I know what you seek but this is the wrong way. This is the wrong direction to take...it will not end the cycle you so hate!" She steps towards him, tilting her head and searching his gaze, golden eyes pleading with his own. "Tyy'sun." She says softly. -Tyy'sun pulls away from A'estshy as she steps toward him, though he meets her gaze straight on. "We anger people like Malif - who was once one of us, sister. Who abandoned us and then used the knowledge of our operations to dismantle our Corporate resources. We anger self-serving predators who seek to maintain their monopoly on wealth and power at the expense those from whom it has been stripped. Don’t be so naive. If every member of Maffi never drew their blasters, or struck down an enemy - Twi'leks would still be persecuted and sold for their spice, their beauty and their bodies - regardless of how peaceful they are. Read your history books. Look into your past. You know this. Even the Jedi take arms against that which threatens their agendas and beliefs for the Republic." Eson shakes his head. -"You act as though the laws of governing bodies who seek to maintain power as absolute and moral. As though our persecutors do not reside in synthleather chairs at desks and conference tables and positions of authority. As though the state of society is an ideal that we should strive for and fortify. There is no other direction to take than this one. Too much blood has been spilled. We have seen what the philosophy of 'Ride the Storm' has gotten Twi'lek kind. I am here to become the storm on behalf of us all, and unite us in order to take that which is ours!" -Barrien can hardly remain silent after all that, his eyes turning down as the lethan continues. His head shaking slowly back and forth before he turns back to A'estshy, talking to her now instead of Eson. "There is no absolute here though A'estshy, as he would have you believe, there is no weakness in peace when we will still defend ourselves. The twi'lek people can still be strong without trafficking drugs all along the galaxy, by subverting governments instead of working with them." His voice is firm, but warm, as if he were speaking to her as an advisor instead of a husband. "There can be a middle ground where the Maffi defends itself, makes no wars built on revenge, and work to be something respected not only for strength but for integrity as well. Being pacifists, or being war mongers? Those are not the only ways." -As he backs away from her, A'estshy's face falls and she breathes in, trying to keep her thoughts straight. "No...but we do not help. I know what you seek. You want vengeance and you want death for transgressions past. But we do not help the slaves..for even some of ours our slaves. We must be the ones who have a firm, but understanding grip, not a death iron hold and means of doing things." She pleads with him again before Barrien's words steal her own. She looks to him, knowing what he says, feeling it too. Finally she looks at Tyy'sun, "Brother." She intones in warmth. "Do you think me foolish? Do you think me a plague? Because that is what I feel from you, that I am in your way." -Barrien Thrask has made his desire for himself and A'estshy to be separated from the Family known while on the stage before Eson. His words words place the crimelord in a difficult position, as all the words shared on the stage have this day. To Tyy'sun Barrien's beliefs and philosophies are at complete odds with reality, and at odds with Maffi's overall purpose. These are not the traits of a Twi'janii, or Kociellie Twi'lek. Barrien is a corrupting influence on what Eson sees as his legacy, and the legacy of the Family. "We've tried to work with governments. The end was betrayal." -And now A'estshy seems to echo Barrien's position, her questions suggesting that she never understood what Eson believes - that Maffi is helping Twi'lek kind more than harming them. "Yes.." Agrees Tyy'sun with A'estshy's last words. "You are a fool. You believe a slave can be freed of their imprisoned mind with a simple command? Have you not witnessed the slow process of Chez'na's rehabilitation, or the rehabilitation of countless others on New Kala'uun rescued from abroad? They are so ingrained in their slavery that they either grow out of it slowly, gently, or they chose to live within it and create a lifestyle and culture surrounding it. We do not have slaves anymore, A'estshy - we have siblings. There are no more Maffi work camps inherited by Black Sun's death throes when we absorbed their operations. Those were phased out as well." Eson steps toward A'estshy now his own expression changing to one of pleading explanation.. "We /must/ fight, A'estshy. This is a war we did not start. I was borne to it. We all were. This notion of submission and pacifism of yours stands in the way of us all, and is not what the Family is founded on. The Family is forged from the desperation and anger of thousands and for a chance at something better. It cannot be accomplished with our eyes closed." -"She did not recommend pacifism; you chose to manipulate her effort to stop this war of revenge to be weakness. The Maffi can still defend itself and grow strong in other ways." The quarren says to Tyy'sun with a political sort of stare, even and impassive. When he looks back to A'estshy he supports her with his words, stands behind her efforts as he always had. Unlike what Eson might believe, he is still a friend to the twi'lek people. He would still make efforts to fill his role, but he will not be a blind follower. His obsidian eyes meet hers, and he nods to her. Once again showing her that he is here to support her efforts. "It is not foolish to have hope, or to confront change in the face of our enemies. A'estshy, you must do what your feel if right." -"I know that we need action, I know." A'estshy whispers, "People like Malif should not be allowed, but there is a different place we can come from. We must stop our illegal actions; it does not help our cause." She pleads, stepping towards him as well, though not reaching for him. "We must not do the things that propel us into the same world as our persecutors." She wets her lips, parting them as she lets Barrien's words wash over her, giving her strength, "Am I such a fool to believe that?" She whispers to him, a sadness creeping over her. Sadness for them both, caught in this tangle of webs. -Tyy'sun stands statuesque before A'estshy, looking into her eyes.. they are pools of anger and rage, but mixed in with a sense of betrayal and frustration. Everything in his lekku and mind project disagreement with what she claims. He has never once in his trio of decades witnessed an event, a group growing to power, or even the hint of a possibility that the laws of the various worlds bind the Twi'lek people during the time of plight the entire race currently endures. Never in Eson's limited history studies at the Coruscant library and Corellian University when he was fleeing Tatooine did he learn of downtrodden individuals or groups raising into power while simultaneously pandering to the laws and legalities of the very Galaxy that oppresses them. Or if he has, he did not notice. All he has known is rage and inertia, and carved himself from a doomed infant in a harsh environment to the wealthy head of a Galactic crime family, and had to bleed, fight and scrape for every gained inch in the process. -Eson says, "We all share the same world. I have not seen any other than this." his words carry a finality to them. "We need action.. we need survival.. we need growth from destitution before we need moral quandaries. The Empire will never give us a life. The Republic will never allow us to prosper to our potential. The Sith will never allow us self governance and the Hutts will never allow us freedom. The Corporate Sector will never allow us shares. The outterrim worlds will never stop to ponder us as they wage their own wars over out backs. Unless we assert our strength, and our dominance and our territory and our livelihood and freedom." -"Action and survival can be achieved without open war." He repeats the same sentiment yet again to the golden skinned woman, the voice still very much like an advisor. Shaking his head the quarren continues. "The New Republic will support the Maffi if they become allies. But this will never happen as long as this family still exploits the pain of other races, other planets, and worse in order to get what they want. You know this, you saw what senators and Jedi alike were willing to accept in order to help the Maffi achieve a goal of change for the better." -Frustration builds within her, "Tyy'sun!" She says firmly, shaking her head as her lekku curl up with what she is about to say. "The Republic would work with us if it were not for you!" She has said it. What she had felt after talking with Al'dira, with pleading with the Senator to except Zhao. Though her slender fingers lift, her eyes widening as she realizes her words. Slowly she gains control of herself and draws her hands away. She nods her head slowly, "Al'dira would not accept me when he found out who I represented...your idealism harms you as much as you think it helps you." -"The Republic /does/ work with us!" shouts Eson defiantly, "The New Republic accounts for a massive percentage of Maffi's income and resources its goods, services, politicians, business beings, corporations and worlds all support the Family in one way or another. Our legitimate business thrives in the Republic - our ships fly on its parts, our coffers are lined by the citizens and our paths are paved by its politicians and its lawyers and bankers.." -Eson turns and paces.. "Have I taught you so little of the day to day operations?" He asks, seemingly to himself out loud, but obviously to A'estshy. He turns and looks at her, "The public admonishment of one Senator is a hardly a setback. Al'Dira will never come after Maffi, and will never stand in its way... ever again." he says knowingly, a flash set in his eyes. He seems to believe this as though he has proof of the claim. "He once crossed me many years ago. Was accessory to my murder on the streets of the undercity. I have since freed him of his will to stand in our way. Even if he becomes Chief of the New Republic, Ord Mantell and all the worlds under his watchful eye will turn blind to Maffi's movements." Eson shakes his head, "And our movements are always with a balance in mind. It never pays to rock the boat too much." -Barrien shakes his head once again as he finds it as hard to believe as Eson that both sides cannot see the other's point. "Wars rock the boat. What Senator Al'dira feels is echoed by many within the New Republic, which is only one voice." He tells her simply, continuing to be the voice of reason that is contrary to the honeyed words from Tyy'sun. Those meant to distract her from the real issue. But now he keeps quiet, he looks back at Eson and reads the anger behind his eyes. This time stretching out with the force to keep his focus centered. In the past the man’s insult of his wife would be boiling in his head, but now he simply pushes past it. -"Then why is it so hard for our family to do things in accordance with laws and morals? Why? Would that not help our cause? I know you say we benefit from the New Republic, but if they would grant us aid and we would stop our secrecy, we may find ourselves with allies...or is that not what you want? Do you want us to stand alone, without alliances?" She asks, her golden lekku twining together, "I don't want you to dirty your hands anymore..I want them clean.." She reaches for them, meaning to turn them palm up if he allows her. "Stop with the spice, stop with the secret underground black market items..." She breathes in, trying to get him to understand. -Tyy'sun raises his black gloved hand and points a finger solidly at Barrien, frowning.. he is about to say something, likely something about the Quarren shutting his trap and he delivers a poignant sneer before beginning to speak, but A'estshy's words take him off guard and as she touches him and holds his palms up his eye go wide and his expression softens. There, where black synthleather should be over his palm, the fabric is burned away, and the flesh of Eson's crimson hand is blackened and charred and scalded. There is also a surgical scar running the length of his palm where his thumb meets his hand. It is perhaps the most proverbially unclean hand A'estshy could have pointed out to the crimelord. Her appeal to emotion is immediately affecting of the crimelord's mind. He had found himself in a pleading state, fearing that A'estshy and Thrask have betrayed the ways of Maffi and Eson's ways - fearing that he must see them as enemies as he does so many others. Fearing that he must dirty his hands once more in the name of his rage and in the name of his Family. -His lekku ripple with emotion - a cultured eye would see the Twi'lek equivalent of silent sobbing mixed in with angry denial. His pleading and debating stops. His demeanour of civility falls away from his body and his heart kicks into fight or flight, unwilling and unable to tolerate the kind of vulnerability required to embrace Shy's message of hope and peace for his soul. His eyes blush a deep glowing red and A'estshy literally feels the crimelord's hand heat up to the touch, while Barrien can sense a sudden appearance of the darkside emanating from Tyy'sun. A'estshy has struck a chord. -Barrien simply watches now, saying nothing as the darkness seems to seethe from the man while he stares down at his scorched hands. Even he is unable to keep the surprise from his face to see that his anger has come to harm himself without his own knowledge. Slowly, as his wife is drawing close to the man, Barrien lays a hand reflexively on the hilt of his sword. She may not notice the change, but within the senses of the two force sensitive beings it is as if the lethan is screaming out. With a slow step the distance between them shrinks to only a few feet, and Barrien looks over at A'estshy. Waiting to see what she does, what he does, and what becomes of their fragile stalemate between the three of them. -She does not let go of his hands, her eyes searching her brothers. "Tyy'sun.." She says warmly, with love in that tone that breaks at his emotions. A'estshy closes her eyes and as his hand heats up, she has yet to register it before her lips touch the charred hand. She pulls back slightly, her eyes opening to gaze up at him. Fingers slowly pull away, shaking a bit as she feels the heat yet. Golden eyes study his face and she does not back away, "Tyy'sun?" Now his name is a question in her soft voice, meeting that changing gaze. -"This.... is.. who I am." growls the crimelord, his rage burning around him like a fire to barrien, his hand heating up to levels too hot for A'estshy to touch without causing her pain. "I am an extension of our people's bitterness - a being crafted of a will to fight back. If not this, then I have nothing to offer you." he continues, his mind reeling with memories of Ryloth, the brightlands, the scorching never setting sun, the image of his mother being raped, beaten and eaten by the same fiends who tatooed his lekku for sport and the simple pleasure of tormenting someone helpless. Images of the marooned Humans who later survived along side the Twi'lek as a kind of Family, but who were destined to turn away from him and abandon him after murdering in order to escape the hellish sunside of his homeworld. Memories of Tatooine and the Hutt gangsters, and the spice - the slums and his betrayal at the hands of Durga and her appetite for Twi'lek slaves, and her jealousy of Eson's youngling ability to sling spice for profit on her turf. Memories of using the energy and rage and inertia of these events, and turning them against his enemies - butchering rival ganglords in the undercity of COruscant - spilling the streets with their blood, carving market after market, niche after niche in the name of Black Sun - a tool of destruction. Never before or since has there been a crimspree in Coruscant's underbelly so bloody and complete. Memories of being shot in the back of the head by a friend of the Jedi - memories of Al'Dira and Lyra and Ai'kani attacking him. -"There is no redemption for me, sister - only that of our people, who shall bask in the wealth and power the wake of my wrath begets for them. It shall consume me and I shall parish in its fires - but I /am/ the manifestation of the Twi'lek people's outrage." -The heat is unbearable, but as he speaks of being the incarnation of the the twi'lek peoples' rage, A'estshy shakes her head. She winces as she gets near the hand and with determination set to her face, she does something that perhaps they both and all will regret. A slender soft, un marred golden hand reaches for the burning hand, clasping onto it as she screams. She holds on for a moment, tears springing to her eyes as lekku twine tightly up towards her head. "No..no you are not..no one has to be....we are all hurt somehow...please.." She grits her teeth and soon cannot hold onto it, releasing him as her hand burns, it hurts and she pulls it to her, nearly stumbling away as she bends over it. -Even as the heat from his hands begins to touch at Barrien's skin, the torment and pain of his thoughts assault the quarrens newly awakened senses. "Eson..." Barrien says with a look of calm determination, his black eyes for an ever shifting moment fading to a deep sea blue. It is the force that begins to course through his mind and body, slowing time and speeding up his reactions to the scene around him. "You need to focus on becoming calm." What good that request would do now as the man literally speaks that he is nothing more than a body of rage and anger. The fire the burns off his essence in the force almost causing Barrien to recoil as his finger clasp the hilt of his sword. Stepping forward he reaches out, and with a soft grip, begins to pull A'estshy back from the man she was so desperately trying to save. But he is too late before he can smell her flesh burn, "No!" Barrien shouts in a pained voice before he pulls a bit harder and tries to get her out of the way. Drawing his sword now and holding it low. -And right before Eson's eyes, A'estshy sacrifices her hand by clasping his own. Commits an act so foolish as to parallel her actions with Malif Tahl Tahn in Eson's mind. It is impossible for Eson, consumed by the darkside and his rage - having defaulted to his more primal urge as a defence against her emotional advances. Eson can hardly be healed without first exploring the wound - and his wound is so deep as to have consumed him long ago in a state of anguished, war mongering rage - lashing out at the Galaxy for the injustices he was born into, for the lost innocence he would never know - innocence A'estshy taunts his heart with. -Eson can hardly pull his hand away in an attempt to salvage some of her flesh - like some parasite, the rage within him licks and sucks at her hand with eager hunger, though his mind reels in horror somewhere within him, he eventually does withdraw his hand, his expression a contortion of the rage that is manifest around his fist and within his palm. It is no wonder the glove there was burned away and his palms are as scalded scars. His crimson skin is likewise a result of burning within the heat of adversity, the never setting sun having baked it to a deep crimson from the pale birthshade of his bloodline. -As Barrien intercepts and pulls A'estshy away from him, however, the crimelords Ire finally has a place to direct itself - which is the primary utility and purpose of its poisonous existence within him. "Are you threatening me with that thing, schutta?" he spits, squaring off now with the hulking Quarren as he draws a blade and stands before him. Only the seriousness of potential confrontation and what it would mean for the Ruling Council, for the Family, for A'estshy and Eson stays his action, though Eson is like a circling predator, quite up to the task of showing Barrien just how angry the Twi'lek people are! -Tears flood her eyes and A'estshy is lost to them for the moment, cradling her arm to herself. Now to the side of the two confronting each other, pained golden eyes search the two of them. Rising up as best she can, her flesh is somewhat burned away, blackened and still smoking slightly as she begins to shake. She blinks a few times, the pain going to eventually throw her into shock. The petite female moves forward in determination, trying to get between them. "Stop.." She says, wincing as she starts to falter. "Please..brother." She says, and feels the world start to go black and she teeters. Dropping harshly to her knees, she bows forward, her head resting on the floor as she cradles her hand up into her. There is a strangled cry of pain and she starts to shake, her color growing lighter. -"Am I no less powerful or threatening while on the defensive? Such as A'estshy was trying to say." It was a painful metaphor to the argument they were just having, Barrien and A'estshy preaching of peace and hope. Tyy'sun had been telling of his rage and lust for revenge, but denying them as the true motivating factors. Now given form as the two stand off... Rage against calm defence. Even as A'estshy falls to the ground Barrien stands resolute over her prone form. His eyes no looking down as even a moment of pause here could be his end. Once more the quarren speaks in a deep and confident voice. "We are leaving here now Eson. I have no wish to fight you or kill you now, and neither does A'estshy." He tries to defuse the situation. His voice now turning toward his wife, "Stand up A'estshy, rise and come with me. We need to leave." -"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." reveals Eson, standing statuesque once more on the other side of A'estshy's prone form. Barrien and A'estshy have colluded with the enemy, have defied Eson and questioned his leadership, have expressed a desire to stop Maffi's illicit operations - its fungi with rycrit sauce - its sustenance and income. Zhao's legitimate income is a pittance compared to what Maffi's underworld operations produce for Maffi and the Twi'leks. It is not so easy as A'estshy suggests - simply turn off the machine and pretend that Maffi's entire infrastructure and expertise are not in subverting governments and manipulating black markets, as well as pocketing politicians and business beings and exploiting enemies. -"You know far too much. I'll not have another Tahn on the Republic front, to carve our end with a blade of betrayal, Twi'janni. This marriage is till death do us part." Eson sneers, "For us all.." a reference to A'estshy - a Ruling Council member. Eson continues to grip his race, a fiery, yet inky emanation around his fist. -Unable to get up even as she tries, A'estshy lets off a soft cry, collapsing to her side. The golden female is shaking more so, her eyes rolling back into her head as shock takes over. Her hand is in ruins, skin blistering and bubbling as it shines with the effective burn from the bolt of hatred that had consumed Tyy'sun's hand. "Brother.." she whispers, sounding somewhat hopeful still. To those using the force, she starts to slip into unconsciousness, feeling the pain still eat at her every sense. -But Barrien has no intention of staying here, or letting this all happen according to Eson's will. His sword comes level as his hand plucks a comlink from his belt, the man's voice not halting for even a moment before he speaks into it. "Hammer Head, this is Barrien. If we are not back aboard in 10 minutes, contact the Jedi and send for aid." There is a short pause before the affirmative comes back, and he looks across at the man. His black eyes scanning over his muscles and stance, waiting and preparing for what may still yet be to come. "We are leaving here Eson, now. Do not try to stop us." His sword coming to moves along with his steps as he hovers over his wife’s prone form. "A'estshy, get up now. You can do it, you can focus past the pain, and you can stand and follow me." Assuring her and hoping she listens. -"You devil.. " curses Tyy'sun Eson.. "Traitor." he spits, raising back his fist. "To take from me the two treasures of my life!?" he accuses angrily, "I shall get them back.." he vows in low tones then.. “Who tries to stop me shall die!" Barrien Thrask senses that an attack on him is imminent! -Trying to push herself up, feeling the rooms tension despite her position, A'estshy winces. Rising to one knee, the screaming washes over her. "Brother.." She wobbles, attempting to get fully upright as she breathes in deeply. Eyes close and then open, her hand done smouldering but now a black, red and orange mess as she presses it to her chest. Lekku curl, shivering with the pain. Wetting her lips, she gets to her feet, unsteadily so as she makes to move between them, but is rather slow. -"Let us leave and that won't..." But he is cut off before he can finish. It is an unmistakeable feeling within the force, and even as Eson begins to draw back his arm to attack he is moving. Past A'estshy and toward the man, unwilling to let him hurt his wife the keen edge of his sword thrusting out toward the lethan's body. What would normally be accompanied by a roar of anger in the past is now a silent whisper as the blade cuts through the air toward Tyy'suns chest. He would not let him harm A’estshy; he couldn't allow that to happen. This was his only option now. -As the blade comes slicing inwards, Eson's eyes go slightly wide and his body jerks taught as he realizes the Quarren is on top of him before he was able to react. A tiny memory of Thrask's voice declaring his own sensitivity to the force emanates in Eson's mind as he spins on his feet in a desperate attempt to avoid the legendary swardmanship of the traitor. "AAahrrr!" shouts the crime lord as the blade slices across his side, nearly burying its tip deep into his stomach had he not been pivoting. With a snarl the two begin to wage battle even as A'estshy attempts to stand and get in their path. The crimelord takes several steps away from the woman, and away from Barrien, his intent quite clear.. his rage bursts into a cauldron around his hand as he spikes every ounce of his ire at the Quarren as hard as he can - expelling his most inward frustration at the being who has ever gnawed away at A'estshy's bond to the Family for years until finally severing it and taking the Family's security in the Republic along with it! -The blade bites deep into the man’s flesh, but not enough to incapacitate the rage fuelled lethan crime boss. When his hand extends out and the hate charged bolt is let loose, Barrien is already spinning away and moving to clear the path. Though he is clear of any serious injury, the man's aim is no less than where it should is Barrien feels a painful burn char the skin of his shoulder. Without word or shout of pain the quarren dances out of the spin that had taken him back in the crime bosses direction. Moving with the momentum of the attack, Barrien leans out and away avoiding A'estshy before bringing his weapon down once more on the man. Meaning to damage, but not to kill. -In the heat of the battle, as Eson whirls the bolt of hatred past Barrien with a grunt and a shout, the flying thin is avoided and explodes into the stage floor with a crack and splatter, the floor becoming a charred mess in that spot. Eson, off balance from putting so much exertion into the throw, is hard pressed to stop the oncoming attack from the huge Quarren! Down comes the sword, and the crimelord attempts to flail away, but the blade slices cleanly into him, his neck and shoulder split - a major artery exposed to the air of the auditorium and a cry of protest from a Twi'lek who has rarely been put down more effectively and quickly in a physical altercation. The crimson Twi'lek falls to his knees, stunned by the flow of blood that emanates from his neck area - so much like the rage that moment before flowed from his heart. Eson collapses onto the stage not far from where A'estshy recently lay, unconsciousness swallowing up the proverbial exclamation mark that is his conscious mind. And then blackness is all Eson experiences.. and only the echo of the sword strike can be heard in the cavernous auditorium for a moment afterwards as a strange calm once again retakes the stage. -She is there to watch the exchange through hazy, pain filled eyes. As Eson takes Thrask's strike, A'estshy shakes her head, brows furrowing with concern, "NO!" She yells, her body trembling as her mangled hand rests against her chest. "No no no no.." She shakes her head. This is not what she wanted; this hadn't gone right at all. This was everything she had feared and more. She looks as if she might fall to her knees, Eson not far from her as he bleeds. "Stop the bleeding, Barrien...please.." she pleads with her husband. -The familiar wet sound of separating flesh resounds in the air around them as Barrien strikes true with careful aim. Had he meant to do more, the man would have been dead and his head rolling down at row of seats. "I'm so sorry...” He speaks to Eson before dragging the razor edge of his sword from the twi'lek, spatters of blood showing his clothing even as he turns to A'estshy. "We need to go now." He tells her with a sorrow filled voice, obviously pained by what he had to do. Moving to her side he takes her arm and sheaths his sword. In moments his comlink is in his hand. "Hammer Head, this is Barrien. Make ready to depart as soon as we are aboard." Pulling hard he will literally drag her away if he needs to. -From the ruined doorway a few Maffi security personnel are already beginning to arrive. The quarren turns to the men and speaks out an order. "Something has happened to the council members, Eson is in desperate need of medical attention. I am bringing A'estshy to my ship to get her medical aid as well." As Twi'janni, at least for the next few minutes, and with the council member on his arm, who would argue? Barrien leads A'estshy out and toward their ship as quickly as he can. -She tries to reach for Eson, her tears falling to the ground and hitting the deck. "Tyy'sun!" She cries, her eyes widening. This was her fault. All her fault. Her lips part with the realization and she shudders even as Barrien gives a strong pull upon her. She rises and grimaces, not wishing to leave, her lekku reaching out even. "Brother..Master Eson." She breathes in, a cry leaving her lips again. As soon as she knows she cannot reach for him again, she turns in against Thrask, still thrashing somewhat, a shivering sobbing mess of pain and regret. "Tyy'sun.." she whispers against Barrien. <>